Changing Series: New york
by Clove the girl with knives 59
Summary: Sonic and Glee in New York. What is going on. Rated T for early chapters.
1. New york

Tricia looked at me and smiled.

I shook my head at her.

"Tricia I know your sorry that your a lesbian but.." I started but she shook her head.

"Sorry," Tricia said smirking, "I guess I am IN LOVE with Breanna Rowson!" I yelled as everyone stared confused.

"Shut up and look away..." I mumbled as Tricia laughed.

"Amy your pregnant!" Tricia yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you!" I yelled as Tricia gasped.

"Don't swear..." Tricia said as I frowned.

"Hey, Amy can you please help me pick a song for the assembly?" Tricia asked as I tilted my head.

"WHY WOULD I IF YOUR PISSING ME OFF!" I yelled as Tricia cried.

"Fine I guess I wont get my dream then!" Tricia yelled as I frowned.

"Fine.. I'll help..." I mumbled as Tricia smiled.

"Thanks Amy I am so freaking happy!" Tricia yelled as I smirked.

"No fucking problem!" I yelled as Tricia slowly skipped away.

"So this is my computer and here is facebook" Tricia mumbled as we got to her house.

"Cool..." I mumbled as she opened facebook up.

Shadow the hedgehog:Amy Rose: Fuck you (Sonic the hedgehog & Knuckles the Echidna like this)  
>Tricia Azzopardi: YOU WANT AMY TO RAPE HERSELF!<br>(Blaze the cat, Knuckles the Echidna, and 3 others like this)  
>Shadow the hedgehog: -.-<br>Tricia Azzopardi: Love your handsome face :)  
>(Maria Robotnik likes this).<br>Tricia Azzopardi: ADD ME MARIA!  
>Maria Robotnik: OK LOL!<br>Sonic the hedgehog:Tricia Azzopardi: LESBIAN!  
>(Shadow the hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, and 15 others like this)<br>Tricia Azzopardi: SHUT UP! -.-  
>(Cream the rabbit and Blaze the cat like this)<br>Breanna Rowson: LEAVE HER ALONE SONIC!  
>(Shadow the hedgehog likes this)<br>Shadow the hedgehog:Breanna Rowson: MESSAGE ME SEXY!  
>Breanna Rowson: ok...<br>Tricia Azzopardi: FUCK YOU SHADOW!

Then Tricia logged off.

I looked at Tricia confused and she frowned.

"T-They made fun of me again!" Tricia yelled as I frowned.

"They are just dicks ignore them!" I yelled as Tricia nodded.

"True dat'!" Tricia shouted as I heard footsteps.

"Kurt?" Tricia asked hugging the random person.

"H-Hey sister," The guy "Kurt" said as he looked at me, "Who are you?" He asked as I sighed.

"I'm Amy Rose, you are KURT right?" I said as he nodded.

"Yeah I'm Kurt..." Kurt said as I smiled.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked as Tricia shook her head.

"I'm g-gay actually!" Kurt said with a smile on her face.

"W-why'd you call her sister?" I asked turning to Tricia.

"His dad adopted me!" Tricia yelled as Kurt added.

"And my step-mother did to!" Kurt said as I rolled my eyes.

"What the fuck?" I asked as Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah..." Tricia said as I looked at the tension between them.

"You'd look cute together!" I yelled as the two's eyes went totally big.

"R-Really?" The two said as I nodded.

"But we are both gay!" They yelled. "And siblings!" They yelled as I sighed.

"If you weren't gay sibs!" I yelled as they sighed.


	2. Sam?

Sam looked at me mysteriously and I glared.

"Seriously Sam stop looking at me!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes.

I met Sam, Cosmo and these siblings (Amy and Luigi) last week and this other girl named Lily hangs with them sometimes.

"Sorry but I'm thinking about Tricia..." Sam said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah what ever!" Sam freaked as I rolled my eyes.

Tricia walked in and Sam's jaw dropped.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him.

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled as Tricia laughed and grabbed his wrist.

"It's ok Sammy!" Tricia yelled as Sam smiled.

"Thank's Tricia your the best..." Sam mumbled leaning in but Tricia hesitated.

"Best friends... Remember..." Tricia mumbled as Sam (in a sad way) nodded.

"Hi guys..." Scourge mumbled as Tricia glared.

"You fucking made my sister die you bastard!" I yelled as he smirked.

"Yeah right she was the only girl I ACTUALLY loved..." Scourge said as I smiled.

"Yeah right like that's true!" I yelled as Tricia rolled her eyes.

"You guys make this like crappy!" Tricia said running away.

Scourge and Sam nodded chasing after her.

"Wow... LEAVING ME BEHIND!" I yelled sitting on a chair.

Then I saw my ex boyfriend Tails.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled as Tails rolled his eyes.

"I'm here to say sorry..." Tails said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah talk to the hand.." I said as Tails smirked.

"Oh come on Amy..." Tails said as I rolled my eyes again. 'Shut the hell up would ya'?' I thought to myself.

"OH COME ON AMY CRAP AGAIN!" I yelled as Tails rolled his eyes.

"Amy you got to freaking calm yourself down!" Tails yelled as I nodded.

"That's actually true..." I mumbled as Tails laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Amy I love you and I always will..." Tails said as I nodded.

"Thanks Tails..." I mumbled. "I love you to..." Then we kissed as I felt a weird feeling in my chest.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I shook my head at the lesbian girl who was once my loving girlfriend...

"Hey Sonic..." Tricia mumbled as Scourge and her friend Sam smiled behind her.

"Hey Tricia... Sam... Scourge..." I mumbled as Tricia wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Even if I'm a lesbian now I still have you in my heart.." Tricia whispered in my ear.

"Shut up!" I yelled as she rolled her eyes.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" Tricia yelled pouting like a little girl.

"Lol." I said as Tricia rolled her eyes.

"FACEBOOK!" I yelled as Sam and Scourge exclaimed glances.

"Okay!" Tricia yelled grabbing Sam and Scourge by the arm's and walked away.

***FACEBOOK***  
>Sonic the hedgehogTricia Azzopardi: You know that dress you were wearing?<br>Tricia Azzopardi: NO I DIDN'T KNOW i WAS WEARING ONE :O.  
>(Shadow the hedgehog, Kurt Hummel and 56 others like this).<br>Sonic the hedgehog: -.-. Do you people have life's?  
>(Breanna Rowson, Tricia Azzopardi and 46 others like this)<br>Shadow the hedgehog: NOPE!  
>(Breanna Rowson, Tricia Azzopardi and 359 people like this)<br>Tricia Azzopardi: LOL Sonic the hedgehog: I hate you!  
>Shadow the hedgehog: No you love me (Breanna Rowson and 3 other people like this)<p>

Shadow the hedgehog Brittany Pierce: Dolphins are gay, right?  
>Brittany: Yeah? Are you a dolphin (Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman like this)<br>Shadow the hedgehog: Idk...  
>(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 1 other peson likes this)<br>Santana Lopez: YOU DON'T KNOW WTF!  
>(Noah Puckerman likes this)<br>Shadow the hedgehog: SHUT UP!  
>(Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce like this)<br>Brittany: DOPLINS ARE CUTE!  
>(Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman and 989 people like this)<p>

Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson: That was fine!  
>(Noah Puckerman likes this)<br>Santana Lopez: WANKY, WANKY!  
>Brittany Pierce: ARE YOU GUYS DOLPHINS!<br>Kurt HummeL: YUP :))  
>Brittany Pierce: CUTE DOLPHIN PEOPLE!<br>(Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, and 9870 people like this)

Sonic the hedgehog Blaine Anderson: WTH!  
>Blaine Anderson: Huh?<br>Sonic the hedgehog: Sorry wrong person...  
>(Santana Lopez likes this)<br>Blaine Anderson: Santana why are you on my page?  
>Santana Lopez: I WANT KLEX LOT'S OF KLEX!<p>

Brittany Pierce: MAKING OUT WITH SANTANA LOPEZ!  
>Santana Lopez: BRITTANY!<br>(Noah Puckerman and 3 other people like this)

Tricia Azzopardi Breanna Rowson: WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?  
>Breanna Rowson: Because I'm not that type of girl...<br>Tricia Azzopardi: ... I need a hug...  
>Breanna Rowson: OKAY!<br>Tricia Azzopardi: NOT FROM YOU!  
>(Sonic the hedgehog, Sam Infinity and 375 more people like this).<p>

TRICIA AND BREANNA!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I am just making a whole bunch of stories and I deleted the big one because I was confused. So don't hate. I am editing my stories and makin' my Sonic one. This one and maybe making a couple Sonic things. The next Sonic story is about Rosy and Scourge. But the story is goin' to be based on Anti Tails and Fiona the fox. I guess you can say that my stories ARE crappy because I get no help on them sorry and don't know what to write! No hate! Please? Please review to!<strong>


	3. Facebook laughing

Shadow the hedgehog: Breanna Rowson: Why were you wearin' a dress?  
>Breanna: Because I had no clothes Shadow: Why don't you just not wear the dress?<br>Breanna: I DON'T WANNA' BE NAKED!  
>(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 5 others like this)<br>Breanna: Kurt and Blaine add me!  
>Kurt: OK!<br>Blaine: Fine!

Breanna Rowson is now friends with Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.

Tricia Azzopardi: Sam Infinity: What the fuck?  
>Sam: ?<br>Tricia: Lol I was bored.  
>Sam: -.-<p>

Breanna Rowson: ME AND TRICIA HAVING A SLEEPOVER!  
>Tricia: YA!<br>Santana: No sex ok?  
>(Tricia Azzopardi likes this)<br>Breanna:...  
>(Kurt Hummel likes this)<p>

Burt Hummel: Kurt Hummel: COME HOME NOW!  
>Tricia: LOL Burt Hummel: ?<br>Tricia: :)  
>(Breanna Rowson, Quinn Fabray and 6 others like this)<p>

Shadow the hedgehog: Why does everyone have to talk about crap?  
>Tricia: Cuz' of you!<br>(Sonic the hedgehog, Sam Infinity and 98 others like this)  
>Breanna: LOL!<br>(Sonic the hedgehog likes this)  
>Breanna: OWNED!<br>Sonic: By your own girlfriend (Kurt Hummel likes this)

Santana Lopez: Blaine Anderson: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL "Kurt Hummel"  
>Kurt: ?<br>Blaine: "blushes"  
>(Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez likes this)<br>Noah: Yummy Blaine: I adopted a daughter named Lyndsay!  
>Kurt: LYNDSAY!<br>(Burt Hummel likes this)  
>Burt: FINALLY! I'm getting old...<br>(Kurt Hummel, Tricia Azzopardi and Finn Hudson likes this)  
>Burt: -.-<br>(Tricia Azzopardi likes this)

Tricia: Bye everyone Kurt: bye Santana: cya Breanna: lol bye Shadow: bye?  
>Brittany: Bye!<br>Artie: Bye...  
>Sugar: BYE!<br>Blaine: Bye!  
>David: ?<br>Wes: Bye...?  
>Burt: GOODNIGHT!<p>

BLAINE AND KURT! 


	4. Shadow's scared HA!

Tricia Azzopardi: Shadow the hedgehog: I think Breanna hates you because you tried to kill me yesterday!  
>Shadow: F*** you!<br>Tricia: Remember Shadow everyone promised not to swear for 5 months :)  
>Shadow: Oh yeah right...<br>(Breanna Rowson likes this)  
>Breanna: I don't hate you but I am mad...<br>(Shadow the hedgehog and Maria Robotnik likes this)  
>Maria: Just got facebook he,he (Tricia Azzopardi likes this)<br>Santana: ADD ME!  
>Maria: ok...<br>Tricia: I HAVE YOU ALREADY!  
>Maria: ik, Tricia, ik...<br>Breanna: Add me!  
>Maria: OK!<p>(Maria Robotnik is now friends with Breanna Rowson, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and 5 others)<p>

Kurt Hummel: Maria Robotnik: THANKS FOR ADDING ME!  
>(Maria Robotnik likes this)<br>Maria: No problem!  
>Santana: YEAH like... s*** thanks...<br>Blaine: Thanks...  
>Finn: Rachel is getting her account right now can you add her to?<br>Artie: lol thanks Maria: UR WELCOME!  
>Puck: LMFAO!<br>Maria: ?  
>Puck: Sexy!<br>Maria: Gawd :D (Noah Puckerman likes this)  
>Shadow: Stay away from my Maria!<br>(Breanna Rowson likes this)  
>Puck: Why? Are you here boyfriend or somethin'?<br>(Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez likes this)  
>Shadow: No... She's my best friend sister who died...  
>(Tricia Azzopardi likes this)<p>

Shadow the hedgehog: Tricia Azzopardi: I f***ing hate you!  
>Tricia Azzopardi: SAME TO YO!<br>Shadow: Yo? are you a rapper or something?  
>Tricia: YO MAMMA IS SO FAT THAT SHE CAN'T FIT IN THE GRAND CANYON!<br>Shadow: But I don't have a mom...?  
>(Breanna Rowson, Sonic the hedgehog and 58 others like this)<br>Shadow: Why did everyone like my comment?  
>(Tricia Azzopardi and 3 others like this)<br>Sonic: Because it's a yo mamma joke...  
>(Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 54 others like this)<br>Shadow: MARIA!  
>(Maria Robotnik and Breanna Rowson like this)<br>Maria: I'm not fat!  
>(Breanna Rowson, Santana Lopez and 67 others like this)<br>Shadow: I'm logging off now...  
>(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson likes this)<p>

RACHEL AND FINN!


	5. LOVE SHACK!

Shadow the hedgehog: Tricia Azzopardi: What's a donkey?  
>Tricia: Pfthhh...<br>(Breanna Rowson likes this)  
>Tricia: I'mma a donkey :3 Shadow: Then I hate donkey's (Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 56 others like this)<br>Puck: Owned Tricia: :'(

Shadow the hedgehog: I LOVE "Breanna Rowson" SO F***ING MUCH!  
>Puck: Then f*** her already...<br>Santana: Lol WANKY WANKY Brittany: WOW! BRE ARE YOU A DOLPHIN?  
>Breanna: AW LOVE YOU TO!<p>

Rachel Berry: Finn Hudson: MY BABY IS BEING DELIVERED SOON!  
>(Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and 16 other's like this)<br>Finn: ...  
>Santana: WANKY WANKY Sam: Um... Who are you people?<br>Tricia: WEIRD PEOPLE!  
>(Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel and 18 other's like this)<br>Sam: Lol message me Tricia ;)  
>Tricia: K SAMMY!<p>

Shadow the hedgehog: Breanna Rowson: I love you! Breanna: I LOVE YOU TO!

Then love shack came on in my house.

Amy Rose: LOVE SHACK BABY LOVE SHACK!  
>Blaine: OH YEAH!<br>(Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez and 987890976 people like this)  
>Blaine: Holy S*** that's a lot...<p>

BREANNA AND TRICIA!

Sorry it's short... I will make it up the next chapter!


	6. PARTY TIME!

Breanna smiled at Tricia and Tricia smiled back.

"What?" Tricia asked as Breanna laughed.

"YOUR INVITED TO MY PARTY!" Tricia smiled and Breanna smirked.

"AND SO R U PEOPLE!" Breanna yelled to the whole glee club and Sonic friends.

"B-But when and what?" Rouge asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's at a party place!" I yelled as Tricia laughed.

"Yeah bitches!" Breanna yelled as Tricia gasped.

"You swore!" Tricia yelled as everyone laughed.

"LA, LA, LA!" Breanna said as Tricia smiled.

Sam smiled.

"We could go to my place it's pretty big!" Tricia smiled at the suggestion as everyone looked at Breanna.

"Ok what the hell!" I yelled as Breanna smiled.

"FINE YES!" Breanna shouted as everyone cheered.

"Thanks or I would've died..." Santana mumbled as Brittany laughed.

"What-Ever!" Brittany said as everyone nodded.

"We should probaly get going..." Sam said as everyone nodded and followed him.

"All the girls have to wear dresses and all the guys have to wear a dress shirt and tie or a tuex!" Sam's little sister Madison yelled as everyone smiled.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted as the guys nodded.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

Tricia was tryin' on all of the dresses but some didn't fit... They were to big.

"HAVE SIZE 0 FOR GOD SAKE THAT IS THE SMALLEST THING I CAN GET THAT AT LEAST FIT'S MY CHEST!" Tricia yelled as all the girls smiled.

"Here girl!" Breanna said giving her a black dress.

"Here you go!" Tricia gave Breanna a pretty purple dress.

"Thanks..." Breanna said smiling.

Tricia's dress was black and spagetthi strapped. Her dress also had a pink belt that was thick with a pink ribbon. It was about 4 inches above her knee's and it was kind of tight on her stomach. Tricia put her hair down and wavy with a pink flower. Tricia also had black earings and it was very pretty on her. Tricia also had pink lip gloss and black mascara on.

Breanna's dress was purple and strapless. It had a nice patern on her chest. It was sparkly (UNICORNS). It also had a black belt that was skinny with a black flower.  
>Breanna's hair was curled and part of her hair was in a pony tail. Her black heels were just like Tricia's but black. Tricia's was pink. Breanna was also wearing eye shadow and nail polish. (with lip stick).<p>

Everyone else's dresses were also pretty.

Mine was the prettiest though.

* * *

><p>As all the girl's walked in Sam's house Brittany had a big smile on her face.<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Brittany yelled running to a little fish tank.

"FISHY, WISHY!" Brittany yelled as everyone laughed.

"What?" Brittany asked as Santana patted her on the back.

"It's ok Britt..." Santana said as Brittany smiled.

"Ok let's get this party started!" Tricia yelled as I laughed.

"YEAH RIGHT!" I yelled as Breanna rolled her eyes.

"YEAH LET'S PARTY!" Breanna yelled.

Then everyone started dancing really hyper.

Breanna chugged a pop as Tricia shoved a pie in her face.

"Ok this is the best party ever!" Tricia yelled as Kurt smiled.

"It is..." Kurt said as Blaine frowned.

"But where's Sam?" Blaine asked as Tricia looked around.

"I'll look!" Tricia yelled and walked around the big house.

* * *

><p>"S-Sam?" Tricia asked as Sam came out of his bed room.<p>

"Oh... Your here..." Sam said doing a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah..." Tricia said smiling.

"Could you dance with me?" Sam asked as Tricia smiled.

"Well I guess I could be bi for a minute or two.." Tricia mumbled grabbing my hand and dancing.

After all the dancing all the friends sat down in the living room.

"Wow...' Sam mumbled as Tricia smiled.

"Yeah wow..." Tricia mumbled as we all laughed.

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Tricia yelled.

"OKAY!" Everyone else yelled as Sam picked Tricia up and kissed her on the cheek.

SANTANA AND BRITTANY!

* * *

><p><strong>Lol I always write a couple at the end! Thank you Sam and Breanna for being my best ff friends. THANKS! And everyone else you are my friends. I hope you liked the chapter. I can't believe Sam kissed me on the cheek in the chapter. I was hyper so don't fucking ask! oh no I swore :O. LMFAO. If you don't know what some of the short forms are then review me and ask me! Sam and Breanna I'll help you no matter what. I guess you could say after the next chapter there is a spagetthi one. It's cute. WONDER WHAT COUPLE. It's two girl's though. They do the spaggethi kiss thing and one of the girl's cries and run's away. So um... Yeah. BYE! And remember sadly I don't own glee. RANDOM, UNICORN, SKITTLES, PONIES, DOLPHIN'S AND RAINBOWS!<strong>


	7. Is it truth or dare or spin the bottle?

Sam smiled and grabbed the "truth or dare" device.

"Ok Tricia, truth or dare?" Sam asked as Tricia answered "dare" in a mumbled tone.

"It say's it dares you to kiss your favorite person, hug the cutest person and punch the ugliest and meanest person..." Sam said as Tricia smirked.

Then she skipped to Breanna and kissed her perfectly on the lips enjoying it a lot. She also hugged Cream then walked and stood on front of Shadow.

"Hello there..." Tricia answered smirking and punching Shadow in the crouch.

"WHAT THE F***!" Shadow yelled as everyone started laughing except for Cream.

"Sorry Shadow I didn't mean to!" Tricia said blinking innocently as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok anyway..." Sam answered using the device again. "Breanna, truth or dare?" Sam asked as Breanna blushed.

"Truth..." Breanna said as everyone (except for Tricia and Cream) yelled whimp as Shadow flinched a bit.

"Why don't you love Tricia...?" Sam asked as Breanna frowned.

"B-Because I'm not t-that t-type of girl.." Breanna said nervous of all the eyes on her.

Everyone was smiling (minis Tricia). Tricia then rolled her eyes until Sam used the truth or dare device again.

"Ok so Kurt, truth or dare?" Sam asked smiling as Kurt sighed.

"Dare..." Kurt mumbled as Sam smiled.

"Kiss Blaine with LOT'S of toungue..." Sam said as Kurt sighed again.

"F-Fine..." Kurt mumbled walking up to Blaine and crushing his lips again'st his boy-  
>friend.<p>

Everyone stood there with shooked faces, except for Tricia who had a smile on her face.

Then when they stopped everyone cheered.

"K..." Kurt said as everyone turned to Sam again.

"Ok um... SONIC... Truth or dare?" Sam asked as Sonic sighed again.

"Um... S***... Dare.." Sonic answered as Sam smiled.

"Shove a pie in your face with a picture of Shadow on it.." Sam answered as Shadow frowned.

"Why is everything about me..." Shadow mumbled as Breanna shrugged.

Sonic then walked up to the Shadow pie and sighed.

"Do it... Do it... DO IT!" Tricia and Brittany both said as Santana and Breanna exclaimed glances.

Sonic then shoved his face in the pie and EVERYONE laughed.

"Ok..." Sam answered trying to be serious. "Let's play somethin' else.." Sam said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Sonic yelled as everyone nodded again.

"Ok... Tricia you go first.." Sam answered as the tall girl walked to the bottle and spun it as hard as she could and... It landed on Shadow...

MARIA AND ESPIO!

EW! 


	8. Threesome!

**Remember there is sex. If you aren't mature enough to read this (13 +) don't read it. Why would you want to anyway? And what does Sam, Breanna and Sonic have up there sleves. FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Tricia grabbed Santana's wrist and kissed it as Santana was rubbing Brittany's hand.<p>

"We won't get any where if we are doing this. Let's do only two at a time for the f***ing.." Santana said as the two other girls nodded.

Tricia walked up to Santana and kissed her on the cheek at Santana grabbed her a$$ and started kissing Tricia from her hip up to her jaw. Santana then grabbed Tricia's top and tried to take it off as Tricia took it off only wearing now her bra and pants.

"Mhmm... Santana..." Tricia moaned as Brittany smirked watching it.

Santana took of her own pants and shirt and Tricia nibbled on Santana's neck.

"Mhmm..." Santana mumbled as Tricia smiled.

Tricia then tried to put her finger deeper into the girl.

"Mhm..." Santana moaned in pleasure as Tricia kissed Santana one last time and Brittany smiled.

"My turn!" Brittany shouted as Santana walked over to her and kissed her fiercely.

Tricia blushed watching it but then Santana and Brittany started making out again.

"Mhm..." Brittany mumbled as Tricia smiled.

It was time for some Tricia and Brittany time.

Tricia managed to take Brittany's dress off right away as the three girl's moaned.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later...<strong>

"We should stop... I'm tired..." Tricia said smelling bacon.

"Yeah.." Brittany and Santana agreed as the three walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>Sam shook his head at Sonic and Breanna as the two argued.<p>

"We got to stop Tricia from being depressed it's sick!" Breanna yelled as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"What ever Bre!" Sonic yelled as Breanna glared in a bitchy-way.

"FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD. YOU SHOULD FUCKING DIE AND FUCK YOURSELF!" Sam yelled as the two ignored it and glared at eachother.

"GUYS!" Sam yelled as the enemies crossed their arms.

'From how it's going we are going no where!' Sam thought as the two other's looked at me.

"What?" I asked as the three laughed.

"Nice pj's!" Sonic cried out as I looked down at my Dolphin pajamas.

"Shut up Brittany gave them to me!" I yelled as Breanna smiled.

"Don't worry Dolphin's are cute and awesome!" Breanna said as I rolled my eyes.

"We should do something that no one has done before. Maybe climb a wall wearing heels or maybe something else!" Brittany yelled as the two brunnette's followed her in.

Santana and Tricia looked a like kind of by their faces.

Santana was a tanned Latin girl who was short and skinny. She was a lesbian for a while but want's to get a cheerleader schoolarship. Her grandma kicked her out of her house so she lives with Brittany.

Tricia had blue eyes and white skin though, with Brown hair as well. Tricia also had Kurt's face but somehow also has Santana's. Tricia also is bisexual and has a crush on Breanna and hopes to be a actress/dancer when she grows up. MAYBE EVEN A FEMALE RAPPER.

Brittany smiled at the two shorter brunnette's as Tricia looked down at Santana.

Santana smiled at Tricia as the three started laughing.

"Yeah climb a wall with heels!" Santana shouted as the three laughed again.

"crap! my parent's are heading home!" Sam yelled as all the people in the house ran out minis Brittany, Santana, Tricia, Breanna, Sonic and Shadow.

"Um..." Sam said as the other's laughed.

"We should go..." Brittany, Santana and Tricia said skipping out of Sam's house.

"Wait- Tricia said hugging Sam- Bye Sam!" Tricia said as she waved at Sonic and glared at Breanna.

As the three cheerleaders walked out Breanna, Sam and Sonic laughed and Shadow lefted with a "what-the-fuck" look on his face.

Brittany and Tricia!

* * *

><p><strong>LMFAO.<strong> **Shadow makes me laugh. Anyway hope you liked the chapter took me a few minutes lol. Please tune in for the next chapter. This story might get to a high level. I know it's supposed to be based on "Changing" but don't worry. It will be more based on Changing in chapter 16+ and yes there will be A LOT of Chapters. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND MESSAGE!**


	9. Sonic obsessed

Last chapter of changing VERY long and yes a cliff hanger at the end. Ask if you want a epilogue. THANKS!

**I grabbed my coat and smiled. It was 5 weeks and 2 days since me and Sonic totally hated each other.**

"**Fuck…" I mumbled walking out side in the rain.**

"**I got to get to damn work in this weather!" I freaked as I heard people laughing.**

"**Shut the hell up!" I yelled causing the teenagers to laugh even more.**

"**FUCK YOU!" I yelled as they became quiet.**

"**That's right you bitches!" I yelled walking down the street to my work. It was called "House of Amy's" which was kind of creepy. Because there are 7 Amy's there (including me).**

"**Hey Amy!" I heard from behind then I turned to find Klara the Racoon smiling.**

"**Oh hey…" I mumbled as I remembered what happened when we first met.**

"**Remember the time when we first met?" She asked as I nodded and then she explained it to my friend Amy.**

_I was on the swings and Klara came up to me._

"_Hey whore!" She yelled as I nearly fell of my swing._

"_What did you say?" I asked crossing my arms._

"_FUCK YOU!" She said smiling at me._

"_Yeah, that what she said…" I mumbled as her mouth dropped._

"_Excuse moi? I love Charmy, I am not a fucking lesbian!" Klara said as I rolled my eyes._

"_I am going to tell Marine that! And she'll be real pissed because she loves Charmy and then she is going to tell Charmy and he'll be pissed and everything!" I yelled as she frowned._

"_Sorry I called you a whore I just saw your skirt go up and that is pretty fucking embarrassing!" She said as I blushed very hard._

"_Oh…" I mumbled flushing even harder and looking down. "Shit…" I mumbled as she smiled a bit._

"_Later Amy, and remember we're friends now…" Klara said kissing my cheek and skipping away happily making me roll my eyes._

_I knew then that the word 'friend' was not exactly what I expected but still…_

_I guess we could be or are…._

_Friends._

**I smiled and shook my head.**

"**Oh what the hell!" I yelled smiling and hugging her.**

"**Oh yeah Amy I think that you should cheer Sonic up because did you know Tricia died over night?" Klara said as my jaw dropped.**

"**Holy S-H-I-T!" I said as Klara laughed.**

"**Why did you just say that like an over obsessed teenager!" I then remembered when I was addicted to Sonic.**

"**Oh…" I blushed super red. "I remember those day's…" **

**Klara smiled then looked at her watch.**

"**Shit I'll talk to you later!" Klara said running away.**

**I looked down at the ground.**

**Well I was thinking a lot lately and it confused me. Tricia dying, Sonic finally crying and Breanna getting confused. I finally know that.**

**I am in love with….**

**I thought about it for a second and sighed.**

"**Sonic the hedgehog".**


	10. Future

I leaned in to kiss my fiancee on the lips as everyone cheered.

"You are now pronounced as hudsband and wife..." Knuckles said as everyone started cheering.

"The bouquet Amy!" Breanna yelled as Shadow laughed.

"What?" Breanna asked as both Shadow and Tricia rolled there eyes.

"K.." I said as i threw it up in the air and Rouge caught it. Rouge smirked at Knuckles who blushed.

"Let's get married Knuckles.." Rouge said in a flirty way which made him flinch.

"Gr..." Knuckles mumbled stomping out of the room with Rouge right behind.

"This was a great wedding Sonic..." I mumbled to my loved one as he smiled back.

"It was..." Sonic said kissing me one last time.

"Sonic this is for you!" Tails said running up to his big brother!

"Huh?" Sonic said grabbing the letter and smiling.

Dear Sonic,

I'm so proud of you. I'm right outside and I think you would like to see me...

By, Your special guest.

Then Sonic grabbed my hand and pulled me outside to see a beautiful purple lady wearing a pretty pink dress.

"Sonic, It's me," The women started as she smiled a bit, "Your my handsome son with a beautiful lady..."

"M-Mom?" Sonic said smiling and embracing his mother in a big hug.

"Yes honey now go in there and dance!" Aleena said as Sonic laughed and grabbed my hand and leading me inside.

"Would you care to dance?" Sonic asked smiling at me.

"It would be a pleasure..."

*Me: AND IT IS DONE!* 


End file.
